The invention relates to devices used by handicapped persons, and in particular to devices that extend the range of the handicapped person's reach. Specifically, it is a gripping device for picking up or lifting items and moving them about the area.
A need has existed for a device that handicapped persons can use conveniently, is light in weight, easy to operate, can be operated with one hand, can be used from a wheelchair, and which brings an item directly to the user. The present invention meets these characteristics.
In the prior art, there have been pick-up type devices, however, the devices have been of rather short reach, provided only a short support at the hand, are of a single direction pick-up with no flexibility to move the object to the user conveniently, often require two hands for operation, and in general, do not have the flexibility of the present invention.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a gripping device for handicapped persons that is light in weight.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gripping device for handicapped persons that may be operated with one hand.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a gripping device for handicapped persons that has a capability of bringing the lifted object back to the user.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a gripping device for handicapped persons that has a long arm support capability.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a gripping device for handicapped persons that can be operated from a seated position, such as in a wheel chair.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.